1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless DC motor and a stator of the brushless DC motor and, more particularly, to a brushless DC motor including a stator comprised of a positioning member and a plurality of metal wires wound around the positioning member.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional stator 9 for a brushless DC motor. The stator 9 is formed by placing a sleeve 92 on a shaft of a coil-winding device, and metal wires 91 are wound around the sleeve 92 such that the metal wires 91 have a predetermined, generally cylindrical, shape. After winding of the metal wires 91, the sleeve 92 and the metal wires 91 are removed from the shaft of the coil-winding device and together form a stator 9 including a plurality of terminals 93 for electrical connection purposes. The stator 9 can be utilized as a stator for a motor.
Generally, the stator 9 of this type requires a sleeve 92 allowing winding the metal wires 91 and maintaining the predetermined shape. However, the sleeve 92 serves no other purpose than allowing winding of the metal wires 91 and maintaining the predetermined shape.